Ad Aeternitatem
by Otaku Sage of Llamas
Summary: -Sequel to Contusa Persona- AU. In the aftermath of L and Raito's deaths, someone has take up their legacy...creating a neverending battle between "Kira" and "L". -On Hiatus-
1. Novus Interfector Exsistet

**Disclaimer**: Otaku-Sage-of-Llamas does not claim to own Death Note and its characters. Rather that privilege belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

**Warnings**: There is AUness, OCCness, possibly clichés and possibly mentions of past homosexual couples but it's not the focus, it would be very minor if mentioned. Also, beware of spoilers (for the anime/manga, L's real name, and maybe for the Another Note novel) and the authoress' sad attempt at writing.

**Genre**: Drama

**Pairings**: none

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Prelude**:

This is a _**sequel**_ to Contusa Persona so please **read** it before you read this or you will not understand what is going on.

Also, a word of advice for this fanfic, please keep in mind that not all is as it seems…the perceptions of some of the characters may be misleading, and that is intentional on my part.

* * *

**Ad Aeternitatem**

**by Otaku-Sage-of-Llamas**

* * *

_Act 1_

**- Novus Interfector Exsistet -**

Thirteen year old Near stood upon a round hilltop, less than a mile from The Wammy's House, looking down at the grave of his mentor, L Lawliet. Standing behind him a couple feet away was Mello, now sixteen years old, who still was grieving over the loss of Matt.

They did not speak with each other…Near was naturally a quiet person and Mello refused to say a word to his eternal rival.

Roger had not revealed anything concerning what happened to L and Raito Yagami but Near managed to put the pieces of the mystery together. However, there were still some things that bothered him…like why did L commit suicide after sending Kira to his execution?

According to the police reports, his body was found on the banks of a river near where Kira was executed. In the autopsy, they determined that the cause of death was drowning.

Near knew that ever since L returned to The Wammy's House, he wasn't quite the same person he used to be. But he never imagined that the detective would take his own life like that…

"So this is it," he said cryptically as Mello turned away to leave, but not in the direction of the orphanage, their home.

"Where are you going?" Near asked.

"You can have the title of L for all I care. I'm going to find a name for myself," Mello replied as he left the resting place of his fallen mentor and his rival behind. His steps echoed as the wind picked up its once slow pace, causing blond hair to dance spontaneously.

* * *

Misa Amane, dressed in a gothic Lolita outfit, lay across her bed crying loudly. Her fingertips clawed at the bed sheets, even though she could cause no damage. She just needed to release all her pent up emotions.

In the background, the television was turned onto a local news station. Currently, the hot topic had been about the death of Kira, as a result of L's capture of him. But oddly, L had nothing to say on the matter after the execution, which was kept secret…

Some Kira supporters said that the real L died and that it was his punishment for defying the god of the new world.

However, the dream of an ideal world meant nothing to Misa now…for Raito was dead…

To Misa, her life now was as if the world had been plunged into eternal darkness without any light.

* * *

It was a bleak rainy morning when Soichiro Yagami returned home to his family after spending several nights talking with the other investigation team members.

Someone from England contacted them one night to reveal that Raito and L were dead. When questioned about what happened, the man on the phone only said, "Beyond Birthday" as if it answered everything. But they had no idea who or what this Beyond Birthday was…

Maybe it was for the best that they don't know, especially with the rumors and news concerning Kira's death and L's lack of response to it. But now, he had to face his wife and daughter about Raito's absence.

"Honey, you're home!" Sachiko greeted him at the door, her eyes filled with anxiety. Soon, Sayu rushed down the stairs to stand behind her mother, any conern was masked in a smile upon her countenance.

"Where's Raito?" Sayu asked, her smile turning to a frown as she noticed the grave look upon her father's face.

"Kira killed him," Soichiro reluctantly lied in response, his wife dropped to her knees sobbing hysterically as his daughter wept silently trying to be strong. He averted his eyes from the scene as it pained him to see his family in such a miserable state.

Soichiro thought to himself, what ever happened to the righteousness of justice?

* * *

"_Justice is the end of government. It is the end of civil society. It ever has been, and ever will be pursued, until it be obtained, or until liberty be lost in the pursuit."_

_-James Madison_

* * *

After two hours, Misa managed to calm down and turned her attention to the television to watch one of her favorite soap operas. She was cheerfully snacking on popcorn when the screen changed suddenly to a news host for Sakura TV. Baffled, she turned up the volume.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you breaking news!" spoke the female host, Kiyomi Takada. Misa sneered as she remembered that Raito dated her in college.

"Just now, we received a package with a tape inside from someone claiming to be Kira and they demanded to play the tape immediately…"

"Greetings, I am Kira. Any rumors about my so called death are absolutely false. I cannot die so easily…I simply took a break from my judgments to observe the condition of our world …" the mechanical voice spoke, "…and sadly it hasn't reached where it should be…and that is the declaration of new world completely free from criminals.," Misa jumped up and down on the cushions of her couch excitedly.

"He's back!" she reached over the armrest and fondly stroked the picture of Raito that was sitting there upon the table.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Authoress' Notes**:

Thank you for taking your time to read my new fanfic. I never thought I would be writing a sequel but the other fanfic I wanted to write wasn't going anywhere. The ending for this is already planned out…but the road to get there will be quite the interesting trip.

Next chapter, how will Near react to this "revived" Kira?


	2. Fraus

**Disclaimer**: Otaku-Sage-of-Llamas does not claim to own Death Note and its characters. Rather that privilege belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

**Warnings**: There is AUness, OCCness, possibly clichés and possibly mentions of past homosexual couples but it's not the focus, it would be very minor if mentioned. Also, beware of spoilers (for the anime/manga, L's real name, and maybe for the Another Note novel) and the authoress' sad attempt at writing.

**Genre**: Drama

**Pairings**: none

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Prelude**:

This is a sequel to Contusa Persona so please **read** it before you read this or you will not understand what is going on.

Also, a word of advice for this fanfic, please keep in mind _that not all is as it seems_…the perceptions of some of the characters may be misleading, and that is intentional on my part.

* * *

**Ad Aeternitatem**

**by Otaku-Sage-of-Llamas**

* * *

_Act 2_

**- Fraus -**

The taped message was not only broadcasted in Japan but across the whole world as well. Roger hurried from his office to fetch Near to inform about the recent happenings.

And as always, the boy remained indifferent, simply nodding as he played with one of his many robots.

"I see. Thank you for telling me," Near spoke up.

"What will you do?" Roger desperately asked.

"I will do what L would have done if he were still alive. Nothing more and nothing less," he responded.

"Does that mean you are going to Japan then? Alone?" the toy robot in Near's hand slipped out of his grip.

"No, I won't be alone," Near mysteriously answered, picking up the fallen robot as he rose to his feet and moved past Roger as if determined to fulfill some sort of mission.

* * *

"_I'm not a tool for you to solve the puzzle."_

_-Mello from Death Note Volume 9_

* * *

Rarely did Near leave the safe premise of The Wammy's House and when he did, he had a good reason for it.

This time, he was going to have a talk with Mello before he left England. Ever since the other boy left the orphanage, Near had been keeping track of all his movements via a third party. Since he was now "L", he could afford to do such.

His contact informed him that Mello moved his residence into the basement of an abandoned bar which the townspeople refused to let it be torn down because of the history behind it. Yet, the same people made no effort to look after the building, allowing for drug dealers and gangster to hide from the police's well trained eyes and carry on with business without any fear of arrest.

Because of this, Mello started to find allies in the underground world, telling him their stories and exchanging goods and information. Over the course of only a few days, weeks to Near without someone constantly antagonizing him. Mello became a total delinquent.

When Near entered the main room of the bar, the barrel of a gun was pointed at the side of his head, disturbing messy snowy hair. Yet even in the face of danger, he remained fearless.

"What are doing here!?" the voice viciously asked, soon Near recognized the person as Mello. He tilted his head to look straight into burning ocean blue eyes.

"A new Kira has emerged," Near stated, not believing that the original Kira was the same one who made the recent tape despite popular belief.

"So, I heard…What do you want from me? I know that you have someone stalking me! My business is none of your concern!" Mello pushed the tip of the gun against Near's neck harshly.

"Are you seriously thinking about pursuing Kira on your own?"

"Don't belittle me! And find some other fool to manipulate to do your dirty work because I will not!" he yelled at the younger boy, his body shaking in anger.

"I never asked for your help," Near replied condescendingly.

"You don't fool me! Why else would you come here!?" an awkward silence followed as Near refused to give any sort of explanation.

"Tch…just as I thought... Anyways, destroy any pictures of me that may still be at the orphanage while you're at it," Mello lowered his gun to his sides and walked away into another room.

Realizing that it was useless to follow Mello, Near returned to The Wammy's House and started to pack his things for his investigation in Japan. There, he would meet with a special group of American agents from both the FBI and CIA. Near would act as their leader and he decided that this group would become the SPK, known as the Special Provision for Kira.

* * *

_"You shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you mad."_

_-__Aldous Huxley_

* * *

Misa clutched Ryuk's notebook, that Raito ordered her to dig up which occurred before Watari's death, to her chest. She still had the shinigami eyes from the second eye trade she made.

It was amazing that Ryuk had not yet put her name in the Death Note because of the boredom that followed Raito's death. The shinigami always complained, amidst begging Misa for apples.

But with the awakening of this new Kira, Ryuk grew excited.

To her side on the bed, the picture of Raito laid, his auburn eyes shining under the lighting.

"I wonder where he is?" she asked to herself while staring at the photo lovingly. Ryuk, from his spot on the couch, turned towards her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Raito, of course!" her only response from the shinigami was a deep chuckle. Her attention turned to the television, where Takada appeared on the screen. The text "Kira's Kingdom" was displayed in the background.

"Oh, I know how to find him!" Misa jumped off the bed and started typing rapidly on the keyboard of her laptop computer. Ryuk's chuckling grew louder, drowning out the sounds of her typing.

* * *

The next day, Misa went to a café located in Aoyama called The Blue Note. Her long blond hair was hidden underneath a short black wig and her eyes were shielded by thick rimmed glasses.

Soon, someone took a seat across from her and she smiled as she spoke, "Raito!" The man merely nodded and did not deny her as she moved to sit on his lap, leaning in to eagerly kiss his face.

"Oh, I love you," Misa professed as she teasingly ran her hand up and down his clothed chest, unconcerned with the looks she was receiving from the other customers.

"Let's create the new world together!" the man smiled deviously at her declaration. He had gained yet another pawn…to use as he so wished and that woman wouldn't know any better, deluded by her failure to accept the truth.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Authoress' Notes**:

Thank you for taking your time to read and/or review my fanfic!

I had a rough time writing the second half of this chapter for certain reasons…Anyways, I finished my outline and there will be only three more chapters including the epilogue. Yes, it may seem short…but I don't want to draw it out for so long and the plot gets dry.

The real highlight of the story will be the fourth chapter. So please bear with me until then as certain things need to occur for the finale to happen. I plan on going out with a bang. ;)

Btw, just letting you know that I keep a log of my progress on this fanfic on my profile page. So in case you don't see me update for a while, the explanation should be on my profile.

Next chapter, Near arrives in Japan while Mello is scheming!


End file.
